User blog:Seddiefan11/seddie has more of everything and also less
kk this is seddie nation on all over since the premire of iomg and espeically since the idate sam and freddie are on and yes im a sddie shipper or else i'd be crying cause im a super seddie shipper unlike most people that say there super shippers i actually am one i made a shirt celebrate named my summer seddietastic summer and cry at every seddie moment even a small smile at each other i get teared up like that small smile on ibeat the heat now here are some that i love: first one : i liked it when they said i hate you hate you too becuse do you think they hate each other i mean sam even loves him it's now a known fact on ikiss witch premired the 3rd of january one of the seddie holidays most people are stupid and are like theres 2 when theres 3 i do my youtube blog and other fan research and a fan found a photo of them kissing in the school hallway and did you see some of thoose skirpts like the cheese ones and the fone where freddie tells carly he dosent like her most people think manly seddie will happen cause of dan we are so thank ful for dan schnider becuse if someone else were to produce the show im not sure anything would happen not ikiss not iomg nothing even close and maybe not any romance or maybe would of started off them never hating but dating maybe the sam but with creddie we dont know and to me dan is one of maybe 2 seddie shippers to ever right a icarly skript he's good at making couples like quinn and logan beck and jade he just is good at that most aka over 50% like soooo who likes creddie? actually there's people who actually do like it as much as seddie people but seriouly i dont get fan war we shouldnt fight over it i mean sure seddie people know ther wrong but i mean well ummm just saying i respect your apinoin as you can see the photo's of the kisses speak for them self aka many creddie people say that creddie had the most people and that the guy who worte i saved your life is bad but okay if it's in the same episode it really dosent count ! and the guy who wrote i save your life at least he broke them up in the end ! kk :) last part kk soooooo many times have there been hugs hand holds and big moments we act like are nothing i am like the only one how paid alot of atetion to igo to japan at the end they hug but i never herd anything or anyone making a big deal soooo there have been more seddie moments than creddie just not as big like almost every insalt counts as one becuse she's doing it out of love kk well bye Category:Blog posts